Cauchemars
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: (la catégorie a été choisie au pif yolo). Ce sont justes les rêves dont j'arrive à me rappeler et que j'essaie de mettre en mots. La plupart tournent autour d'une course-poursuite, parce que dès que je fais un cauchemar, je suis poursuivie :') 1 : y a Thranduil dedans / 2 : amoureux des films mindfuck, bienvenue !
1. Fuite de rêve

**A vous qui avez le courage de lire ce truc bizarre, sachez que puisque c'est écrit d'après mes propres rêves, il y a forcément des trucs chelous. Comme dans tous les rêves, vous savez, genre t'es dans un endroit, pi l'instant d'après dans un autre, enfin ce genre de chose. J'ai essayé de modifier le moins de trucs par rapport à ce que mon cerveau m'a pondu à l'origine, même si j'ai bien entendu un peu contextualisé les choses. Bon, en gros, faudra pas vous étonner si quelque chose semble étrange, c'est voulu ;)**

* * *

De la boue jusqu'au pied, et des visages émaciés tout autour d'elle. S'ils n'avaient pas déjà la peau foncée, ils étaient couverts de crasse, les rendant noirs, noirs de suie, de terre humide, de poussière. Tous rassemblés autour de l'entrée du gymnase de ce petit village, tous agglutinés, attendant. Le seul bâtiment qui n'était pas sale, qui était neuf, qui avait été rénové récemment, en utilisant l'argent des villageois. Ce match de sport – aucun ne savait dire quoi, personne ne les avait prévenu – aussi leur avait prit leurs pauvres économies. Tous avaient le visage sale, et le visage terne. Mais au fond, pourtant, ils bouillonnaient de haine. Un petit groupe seul était propre, se dissimulant entre les maigres corps efflanqués, attendant. Faisaient-ils partie du village ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était eux qui avaient soumis le plan d'action pour que ces pauvres gens puissent prendre leur revanche.

Enfin ils arrivèrent, trempant dans la boue eux aussi, relevant leurs maillots pour ne pas les salir avant le match filmé. Un caméraman les devança, il ne devait pas filmer l'extérieur, il ne devait pas filmer la misère d'un lieu aussi sale pour un match d'inauguration aussi grandiose. Son devoir était de filmer l'arrivée depuis l'intérieur du gymnase, sans un regard vers le monde extérieur. Le présentateur parlerait de la boue comme d'une conséquence des pluies sur la terre agricole. Ils mentent bien, tous, de toute façon. Une fois que toute la riche procession fut entrée, et que la porte fut refermée, sans un regard pour la pauvreté cristallisée qui attendait à l'entrée, un gracieux pied à la jolie botte crotté retint le battant de se clore hermétiquement devant eux. Alors, un par un, ils entrèrent tous, silencieux comme la mort qui risquait de les prendre, et attendirent. Immobiles. Tous les sportifs et leurs accompagnateurs se trouvaient maintenant dans la salle principale. C'était le moment.

Certains prirent les escaliers pour monter aux gradins beaucoup se dirigèrent vers la sale. Armes en main. Seul, le groupe propre qui les aidait n'avaient pas d'armes à feu. Une longue épée pour le grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues, une rapière, pour la plus jeune, mais non pas moins grande, aux cheveux bruns et lisses en carré et portant des lunettes. Leur deux accompagnateurs avaient suivi les autres en haut. Et le carnage commença. Personne ne survécu parmi les gens riches. Il y avait du sang partout. Ce fut l'elfe blond qui se précipita en premier sur la porte séparant la salle principale du couloir, et sa magie elfique permit à tous de se laver. Alors les visages émaciés redevinrent plus clairs, même si toujours aussi bruns pour certains, et leurs vêtements redevinrent plus colorés. Plus de boue, plus de sang.

Pourtant ils ne devaient pas partir tout de suite. Ils devaient attendre que la police, appelée par une victime avant d'être tuée, n'arrive. Si les flics les voyaient sortir, ils sauraient par où les poursuivre. Ils devaient donc rester ici, les attendant. Pour les bloquer dans le gymnase et prendre une longueur d'avance. Ainsi fut fait. Quand les sirènes s'arrêtèrent de tourner et d'hurler sur le parking, ils sortirent tous par la porte de derrière. Et prirent la fuite en direction du terrain de course, et du grillage du fond. Cette partie-là n'était pas couverte de boue il faisait beau, le ciel était bleu, et l'herbe verdoyait de l'autre côté du grillage, recouvrant une pente avoisinnant une route périphérique de la ville. Le grillage était haut la fille et l'elfe l'escaladèrent d'abord pour ensuite aider les autres. Si peu étaient parvenus dehors... Mais des enfants se trouvaient là. Tous étaient pressés de partir les plus grands escaladèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient et se mirent à dévaler la pente, partant en courant vers des horizons qu'ils espéraient meilleurs. Certains restaient, les attendaient en bas du petit dénivelé herbeux.

Des enfants arrivèrent. Une gamine, peut-être cinq ans, pleurait car elle n'arrivait pas à monter. La brune à la rapière se mit à son niveau et lui sourit.

« Je vais t'aider : regarde, tu mets tes pieds sur mes mains et je te hisse jusqu'en haut. Après, tu sautes.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, Luca, intervint l'elfe.

-Ta gueule, Thranduil. »

La petite, toujours en larme, s'exécuta néanmoins et, une fois en haut, sauta tout de suite. Luca eut à peine le temps de lui crier « non ! » car elle avait toujours les mains encastrées dans les fentes verticales du grillage. La petite était déjà en l'air, et le temps que la brune se libère, elle eut à peine le temps de la rattraper les pieds de la gamine avaient violemment heurté le sol de toute ses petites jambes raides. Foutus, les tibias. Luca grimaça. Allons bon.

Une autre gamine arrivait. La brune lui donna les mêmes instructions qu'à la précédente, en lui stipulant d'attendre en haut qu'elle dégage ses mains. La petite l'écouta à la lettre Luca put alors sortir ses mains du grillage pour se préparer à la reçevoir. Les policiers arrivèrent à l'autre bout du terrain à ce moment là, et prise de peur, l'enfant sauta. Trop loin. Elle s'écrasa dans la pente, roula jusqu'en bas un petit tas de vêtements souillés de rouge. Luca leva les bras.

« Occupez-vous en, moi j'y arrive pas ! »

Puis, avisant les forces de l'ordre qui arrivaient, elle reconnut la touffe frisée et informe de Bellatrix Lestrange et, prise de rage, elle se mit à courir. La magie de Thranduil les retiendrait assez longtemps alors elle dévala la pente aussi vite que ses grandes jambes le lui permettaient et se rua vers le centre de la ville-vieille. Pour se faire, elle devait descendre cette pente, qui s'étendait bien sur quelques trois cent mètres. Cette rue débouchait sur un petit rond-point, Luca continua sa course en évitant les voitures qui passaient pour entamer sur la route qui était tout en face. Elle allait assez vite pour slalomer et sauter au-dessus des véhicules mais l'endurance lui faisait défaut, et une sirène criarde ains qu'un gyrophare au coin extrême de sa vision lui fit peur, aussi elle tenta d'accélérer encore. Tentant d'éviter la moto de police, elle dérapa, et le véhicule se retourna, sortant ainsi de la chaussée et se renversant sur le large trottoir de gravats, jusqu'au terrain vague qui se trouvait à côté. Luca était étendue là, toute proche, la tête lui tournant.

Deux policiers étaient sur la moto. L'un semblait évanoui l'autre retira son casque, et la brune reconnut Orochimaru. Son acolyte, avec les mèches de cheveux rouges qui dépassaient, était Sasori, sans aucun doute. Luca grimaça.

« Yo, Orochimaru. Tu vas me faire quoi ?

-Te laisser partir, soupira-t-il de sa voix graveleuse. »

Il lança un doux – doux?! – regard à Sasori et sourit doucement – horreur ! – avant de se retourner vers la brune, qui tentait de se relever à l'aide de ses bras.

« Comment ça ?

-Nous faisons les mêmes choses, avec Sasori. Pas aider les gens en en tuant d'autres, juste les... Tuer. »

Un rire sadiquement amusé franchi ses lèvres blanches, et il fit un signe de la main à la fugitive pour lui ordonner de partir. Chose qu'elle s'empressa bien évidemment de faire, reprenant sa course de manière beaucoup plus lente. Elle s'engouffra dans l'enchevêtrement de petites et vieilles ruelles qu'était le cœur même de la ville-vieille. C'était une zone labyrinthique qu'elle connaissait, à peu près. Si elle savait où tourner pour trouver la petite source qui s'écoulait dans un vieux bassin de pierre, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire quelle ruelle rejoignait la quelle, et quelles étaient celles qui faisaient tourner en rond. Le soleil illuminait les vieux murs ocres couverts de moisissures éparses ainsi que le sol de vieilles dalles, et cette vision apaisa la brune. Elle alla directement à la fontaine, encastrée dans un mur, l'eau s'écoulant d'une gravure très travaillée jusque dans un bassin en arc-de-cercle dont le fond était le mur-même. Là, assis sur le rebord, se trouvaient deux vieux hommes aux yeux bleus perçants, qui sourient à Luca quand elle arriva.

« Ma petite ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus !

-Et j'aimerais que vous continuiez à faire comme si c'était le cas, souffla-t-elle. Si on vous le demande, vous ne m'avez pas vue, d'accord, les amis ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

-Euh... Longue histoire. Je vous laisse ! »

La fugitive s'assura d'un geste machinal que sa rapière était toujours bien accrochée à sa ceinture et reprit son trot dans les petites rues. Des voix, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de ses poursuiveurs, la forcèrent à accélérer, et elle descendit dans une étroite ruelle en pente. Là, sur le côté, se trouvait un escalier tournant en angle, qui ouvrait un trou dans le sol pour pouvoir se diriger c'est là qu'elle se dissimula, bien à l'abri dans l'ombre. Deux paires de bruits de pas passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle ne fut pas remarquée. Luca attendit ainsi, patiemment, qu'ils eurent disparu de sa vue et sorti de sa cachette. Courir n'était plus de mise, il lui fallait maintenant avancer lentement et prudemment, et essayer de dresser une carte mentale des lieux pour pouvoir se cacher.

« Thranduil, t'es où quand on a besoin de toi..., maugréa-t-elle. »

Plusieurs fois elle dût se cacher, et rester dissimulée pendant des temps chaque fois plus longs, prudence excessive – voire paranoïaque – oblige. Luca ne vit ainsi pas le temps passer, et quand elle repassa une fois devant la fontaine, elle fut surprise de ne voir qu'un seul petit vieux.

« Où se trouve l'autre ? »

Mais elle n'obtint pas de réponse. La brune continua alors son chemin, jusqu'à une place de taille moyenne, ouverte, qui donnait sur un vieux manoir appartenant à celui que tout le monde appelait le Chancelier. Elle se baissa, espérant raser le mur pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais d'une fenêtre ouverte jaillit l'image d'un homme qui, silencieusement, lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La fugitive dégluti, et s'approcha à pas de loups de l'entrée de la vieille bâtisse, dont la porte s'ouvrit sur un domestique. L'endroit s'entait le vieux, mais pas le renfermé. Le vieux bois, la vieille pierre, les vieilles dalles, les vieux livres, la vieille poussière, et Luca appréciait cette odeur. Des escaliers de bois sombre descendit le Chancelier, vêtu d'un somptueux peignoir et la main gracieusement posée sur la rembarde.

« Ils ont enlevé l'une des fées de la fontaine, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Luca grimaça.

« Pourquoi ? Ces deux vieux n'ont rien fait.

-Ils interrogent tous ceux qui auraient pu vous connaître, ou ne serait-ce que vous voir.

-C'est de notre faute ?

-Oui.

-Merde...

-Suivez-moi. »

Il lui tourna tranquillement le dos et se remit à monter les marches. Suspicieuse, la brune le suivit quand même dans la cage d'escalier, observant le lieu. Elle aimait les endroits du genre, et ce cadre l'apaisait. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, sa paranoïa exacerbée par son statut de criminelle en fuite lui disait de ne pas avoir confiance en cet homme. Qu'elle ne devait avoir confiance en personne. Sauf aux deux petits vieux de la fontaine, eux ce sont des fées, mais bref.

Le noir l'enveloppa.


	2. Le labyrinthe du temps

**Bon, autant prévenir tout de suite, celui-là c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Mais bon, c'est le rêve que j'ai fais cette nuit, et je l'ai bien aimé, alors je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire :')**

 **Je suis désolée pour toutes les répétitions là-dedans, mais puisque le perso principal n'a pas de nom, et que je suis incapable de dire de qui il s'agit, je ne peux pas fournir de description physique, il n'est donc désigné que par "le jeune homme". Tant pis pour moi :') Quant à toutes les autres personnes présentes, soit elles ont été inventées par moi-même, soit ce sont des vrais gens (à qui j'ai changé le nom bien sûr duh)**

 **AH ET PUIS y a du yaoi parce que mon imagination est bien faite :D**

* * *

 **Dans le vieux village japonais à moitié englouti sous l'eau**

Il y avait bien des années que cette ville japonaise avait été abandonnée. Elle avait encore sons aspect de l'époque, avec ces grands bâtiments aux toits travaillés, avec ces charpentes de bois rouges. Ou plutôt, qui auraient dû être rouges. Maintenant repeuplée par des personnes qui n'avaient pas à se trouver à cet endroit, la ville entière était devenue complètement monochrome. C'était ce que toutes ces personnes essayaient de réparer. Seule, pour l'instant, une petite zone de cette ville dont la plupart des rues étaient recouvertes d'eau, avait pu retrouver toutes ses couleurs. Le jeune homme qui est le personnage principal de cette histoire, se trouvait actuellement en train de nager pour rejoindre la cascade qui alimentait cette inondation perpétuelle. Il avait terminé son travail, et se sentait prêt pour avouer ses sentiments à la personne qui faisait battre son cœur depuis... En fait, il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement.

Ladite personne se trouvait tout en haut des deux immenses rocs qui servaient de base à la cascade. Ils étaient très facile à escalader, et on y trouvait même de petits renfoncements, de petites grottes, remplies d'eau telles des bassins. Le jeune homme escalada, jusqu'à arriver en haut et là il le vit. Le beau Samandriel, en train de nager tranquillement, ses cheveux trempés plaqués sur sa tête et ses petites ailes aux plumes collées par l'eau. Samandriel était un hibou qu'une ancienne magie avait transformé en humain : il avait conservé ses ailes, mais ayant gardé leur taille d'origine alors que lui atteignait le mètre soixante cinq, elles lui étaient devenues inutiles. Ses yeux étaient rouges, et ses cheveux courts châtains foncés. Cependant, il y avait deux hupettes qui se relevaient sur le dessus de sa tête, et ces huppettes étaient plutôt beiges. C'était une personne extrêmement gentille et drôle, et travailleuse, mais aussi extrêmement franche lorsqu'il y avait une remarque à faire. Mais le jeune homme appréciait cela aussi chez lui. Il sauta donc dans l'eau pour le rejoindre.

« Salut, Samandriel !

-Ah, tiens, c'est toi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Comment ça va ?

-Eh bien... Pas trop mal... Tu te détends ?

-Oui, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit.

-C'est bien que cette ville aie quelqu'un comme toi pour veiller sur elle. »

Samandriel se mit à rire, ce qu'il fit en fait plusieurs fois au cours des minutes qui suivirent. Le jeune homme avait volontairement prit une attitude dragueuse pour pouvoir entendre ce si magnifique son, tout en lui faisant bien comprendre par la-même qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pourtant, l'être ailé se révéla assez peu prompt à répondre à ses avances, et préféra même s'enfuir en prétextant aller s'occuper des fleurs. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir mais il aimait assez Samandriel pour ne pas abandonner aussi vite. Il se laissa donc tomber de la cascade jusque dans l'eau en contrebas, à une petite onzaine de mètres, et se laissa vaquer à ses occupations. Il avait été affecté à ce coin de ville, et pour le bon fonctionnement du travail, il n'avait pas à aller dans les autres portions. Seulement, les petites zones encore en noir et blanc de cette zone étaient déjà aux mains des autres, et il n'avait plus grand-chose à accomplir. Le jeune homme nagea donc de-ci, de-là, admirant l'ancienne architecture japonaise et enviant la chance de ceux qui, au contact de l'eau, pouvaient changer leurs jambes en de belles queues de sirènes. Ce qui était, disons-le, très pratique pour atteindre la zone la plus noyée de la ville, bien qu'elle ne se trouvât pas ici.

Au bout de presque une heure, le jeune homme était revenu à son point de départ. Le sol formant une petite bosse, il y avait une étroite zone de pavés qui n'était pas engloutie par l'eau. Là, se trouvait un bassin rempli de terre, et dans cette terre des fleurs. Jaunes, violettes et bleues pour la plupart, et Samandriel se trouvait là. Cette construction réservée à la végétation formait une sorte de V très étroit si bien que le jeune homme, même très fin, aurait de la peine à faire un demi-tour. Mais, dans le même temps, il en profita pour coincer Samandriel contre le bassin, collant son torse contre le dos ailé.

« Tu lâches jamais l'affaire, toi, dites donc !, rit le brun.

-Surtout si ça te concerne..., lui souffla le jeune homme en venant embrasser sa nuque. »

Rien que ce geste le grisait complètement, et il se sentait déjà durcir. D'un geste impatient, il retourna Samandriel pour lui faire face, et se jeta impérieusement sur ses lèvres. Dieu que c'était bon. Encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Le brun lui répondait avec une fougue absolument adorable, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qui lui ne pouvait empêcher son bassin de trembler tant la sensation était exquise. Au bout d'un long moment, qui ne fut marqué que lorsque les deux hommes n'eurent plus d'air, Samandriel laissa le jeune homme embrasser son cou, soupirant d'aise. Ils se sourirent, et le plus jeune se senti fondre face à cette vision plus que parfaite à ses yeux.

Malheureusement pour eux, le bruit de la cascade à côté ne réussi pas à couvrir le son de la voix de leur supérieur, qui appelait au rassemblement. Le jeune homme se sépara à regeret de cet homme qui le faisait chavirer, mais Samandriel lui lança un clin d'oeil en attrapant sa main et nouant leurs doigts. Ils se rendirent ainsi devant l'homme qui les avait appelé. Celui-ci, une fois qu'il eut le silence, leur exposa la suite des opérations : il fallait aller aider au rétablissement du reste de la ville, mais on avait repéré le bâtiment de ceux qui avaient commi le tord. Il lui fallait donc des volontaires pour s'introduire dans leur base, qui se trouvait être en plein milieu de l'océan. Le jeune homme se porta d'office volontaire, suivi de Samandriel. Il y eut également Muku, un trentenaire réputé pour son chant magnifique et aussi par le fait qu'il se trouvait être un ange déchu – d'où le fait que ses grandes ailes étaient noires. C'était aussi quelqu'un de très aimable, sympathique et drôle, et qui travaillait dur pour réparer les crimes qui l'avaient poussé à tomber du ciel. Il fut suivi d'un jeune couple, Timothée et Anne, ainsi que de deux autres personnes. Leur supérieur hocha la tête, à la fois heureux d'avoir une équipe d'intervention et effrayé de les envoyer à leur possible mort.

 **Dans le bâtiment, de nuit, en pleine tempête**

Entrer discrètement s'était révélé aussi ardu que ce que le groupuscule avait imaginé, mais ils se trouvaient finalement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De ce qu'ils en voyaient, il n'était absolument pas constitué comme un bateau et le fait qu'il ne soit pas affecté par la houle déchaînée de l'eau dehors les confortait dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un bâtiment volant plutôt que flottant. Cela semblait être constitué d'un gros bloc de salles encerclé d'un couloir en faisant le tour en prenant la forme d'un rectangle. Les couloirs se trouvaient donc longilignes et sans fioritures le groupe se trouvait actuellement sur la petite largeur dudit rectangle. Ils avaient donc deux possibilités de tournant. Ils allaient se séparer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par deux hommes arrivant de la droite, et deux hommes arrivant de la gauche.

Celui qui semblait être leur chef, était un homme de grande taille, svelte dans son costume noir, au visage fin et bien construit, avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant et des cheveux d'un gris subtil attachés en un long catogan. Il émanait de lui un charisme fou ainsi qu'une certaine supériorité qui effraya le groupe. Le jeune homme, qui se trouvait être le plus proche de lui, tenta de reculer mais l'autre lui saisit le poignet et lui fit effectuer une telle contorsion que pour éviter la brisure, le jeune homme fut obligé de se coller dos au mur. Lorsque le vieil homme le lâcha, sa main était couverte d'une glace qui se répendait sur son corps, l'empêchant de bouger. Timothée se trouvait dans le même état que lui, alors que certains autres se faisaient attraper par les hommes en noir.

« Samandriel..., gémit le jeune homme, lui ordonnant de s'enfuir. »

L'hibou humanoïde lui lança un triste regard, ne souhaitant pas le laisser là, mais se mit tout de même à courir. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se retrouva bientôt avec de la glace jusqu'au cou. Il usa de toutes ses forces pour se libérer, et ce ne fut qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il réussi ce tour de force. Les couloirs semblaient désormais vide, et ayant plus en tête sa propre survie et celle de Samandriel, il n'eut aucun regard pour Timothée, peut-être déjà mort, avant de se s'enfuir dans un couloir. Le bâtiment se révélait être très long, et le jeune homme ouvrait toutes les portes dans l'espoir de retrouver son amant. La plupart de ces portes s'ouvraient de petites chambres de type HLM, certaines vides, d'autre non. Lorsqu'elles étaient habitées, le jeune homme ne se posait pas de question : il lançait son couteau dans leur tête assez vite pour éviter qu'ils ne sonnent l'alarme. Pourtant, plus il avançait, moins il trouvait de traces de Samandriel. Ceci couplé à la peur d'être découvert faisait battre son cœur à un rythme fou et lui donnait l'impression que sa tête était légère et remplie de coton.

Ayant soudain peur d'être repéré, il ouvrit une porte au hasard et se retrouva dans une chambre vide. Là, se trouvait un étendoir monté sur roulettes, et couvert de larges vêtements, derrière lesquels il se cacha le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte se rouvrit quelques minutes après sur un homme bedonnant, qui avait d'épais cheveux noirs, de grosses joues mal rasées et un certain double-menton. Effrayé, le jeune homme se fit tout petit derrière l'objet et les vêtements, et tenta de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Il se fit tout de même repérer et, sans même pouvoir se défendre, traîner par le bras par ce gros bonhomme. La peur en lui était telle que son corps était tétanisé, immobile et raide, sa respiration devenait saccadée, des larmes menaçaient d'inonder ses joues. Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Qu'allait-il subir ? Où donc cet homme l'emmenait-il ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui ne faisaient que l'effrayer plus encore.

La réponse lui vint pourtant assez rapidement : l'homme bedonnant l'avait emmené dans une chambre occupée de trois personnes. La première que le jeune put apercevoir, fut une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds vénitiens, maquillée et taillée comme une actrice de cinéma. Sur sa droite, dos à lui, se trouvaient deux personnes, celle devant lui debout, et l'autre assise. Celle qui était déjà debout s'écarta : il s'agissait d'un coiffeur, car l'homme assis n'était autre que le vieil homme charismatique de tout à l'heure, et ses cheveux gris étaient maintenant coupés très courts. Il se leva dignement et se tourna vers le jeune homme, ayant toujours sa prestance digne de Lucius Malfoy dans ses jours les plus glorieux. Le gros homme lâche son prisonnier, qui tente de reculer comme le charismatique avançait. Sachant que l'autre se trouvait derrière lui, il empoigna son couteau et le planta dans l'épais ventre puis, profitant de l'inattention générale, il sorti de la pièce et se remit à courir dans le couloir. La peur était encore plus présente en lui, mais il était motivé par une unique pensée : retrouver Samandriel.

Se sachant suivi, le jeune homme entra dans la première pièce qu'il trouva sur sa gauche – le mur droit étant marqué de hublots donnant sur la nuit d'un noir d'encre et sur la mer agitée de hautes et terrifiantes vagues sombres. Dans cette pièce se trouvait une femme munie d'un balais, qui devait approcher la cinquantaine, ronde, les cheveux grisonnants et courts et de gros yeux exhorbités. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, ne fit rien, le laissa entrer sans agir, alors le jeune homme alla se cacher aussi vite qu'il le put, dans la première cachette donnée : sous le bureau, derrière la chaise. L'homme charismatique arriva pourtant peu après, la bonne femme ne disant toujours rien, mais le plus jeune fut trouvé tout aussi vite. Ce n'est qu'une fois sorti de sa cachette par son ennemi qui le tenait par le bras, que le jeune homme remarqua un trou dans le mur, qui donnait sur une autre pièce.

Il y avait une tête, de dos et immobile, qui dépassait, comme si un corps était adossé contre l'autre mur. Mais l'immobilité en question fût d'autant plus effrayante lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait là de Muku, avec ses cheveux noirs et sa frange rouge, car il prit conscience que l'ange déchu, au lieu d'être jeté à l'eau, avait été tué sur place, à cause de ses ailes qui lui auraient sauvé la vie. Mû par la peur, sa langue se délia d'elle-même.

« Cet endroit est plus labyrinthique que ce que je croyais. »

Sa voix lui semblait affreusement lointaine, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui parlait, et qu'il y avait un mur entre lui et le son.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'en auras bientôt plus cure.

-C'est stupide, hein... »

Le noir l'enveloppa soudain, comme un ras-de-marée vient faucher une ville.

 **Dans le lycée de basse-campagne et ses environs**

Le jeune homme sursauta. Regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait avachi contre sa table de travail, face au tableau de son professeur d'histoire, dans son lycée. A côté de lui, son ami aux cheveux noirs ricanait. Alors tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ? Un simple et bête rêve ? Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il toujours cette si insidieuse sensation d'être suivi ? La peur l'étreignait toujours. Un rêve ne l'aurait pas rendu à cran à ce point, si ? Ce n'était pas possible. Alors, quand la sonnerie retenti, il ne prit même pas la peine de rassembler ses affaires et parti en courant, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Son ami le suivit en criant.

« Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, et fut obligé d'accélérer pour pouvoir rattraper son ami. Ami qui se sentait suivi, menacé, exactement comme dans ce bâtiment volant au-dessus de la tempête. Alors, une fois qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment du lycée et qu'il se mit à courir sur la pente gravillonée qui servait à rejoindre le portail d'entrée, il vira sur sa gauche. Face à lui, de la campagne à perte de vue, un bosquet de hauts arbres en contrebas de la haute colline sur laquelle était construite l'établissement. Pour la descendre, il fallait emprunter de longs escaliers, ce que fit le jeune homme. Le soleil tapait fort par cette matinée encore fraîche, le ciel était bleu et l'herbe jaune. Espérant semer ses poursuivants, il sautait des marches afin de descendre plus vite.

« Attends-moi ! »

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre. Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait s'il se faisait attraper, hein ? Tout était flou dans son esprit, il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui avait pu arriver après que l'homme charismatique aux cheveux grisonnants l'avait attrapé, mais il savait tout de même qu'il ne valait mieux pas retenter l'expérience. Alors, ils entrèrent en courant dans la forêt. Elle était constituée de hauts arbres aux fins troncs, très espacés, et le sol était couvert de feuilles. Ils passèrent comme l'éclair devant Milou et Amandine, les deux tourteraux qui fumaient tranquillement adossés à la cabane de tôle qui servait d'abri aux objets du jardinier, et continuèrent pendant encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à sortir du bosquet. Sur deux cents mètres s'étalait de l'herbe fraîche, et devant eux, un remplein de terre, pas bien haut, sur lequel étaient juchés un grillage et de jolies petites maisons ocres.

Le jeune homme et son ami escaladèrent rapidement le grillage, se retrouvant dans un beau jardin. Cependant, deux personnes se tenaient devant eux, un peu plus loin. L'une de ces personnes était un homme, mais étant de dos, il était méconnaissable. L'autre, par contre, était bien connue du jeune homme : il s'agissait de la fille aux cheveux blonds vénitiens qui se trouvait dans la même chambre que celui avait failli le geler contre un mur. Prit de panique lorsque la belle femme le regarda, il sauta carrément par-dessus le grillage pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Que faisait-elle là, elle ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les deux amis ne reprirent pas vers la forêt, se dirigeant plutôt vers les champs aux plantations encore basses qui se trouvaient à côté. Le jeune homme ne savait pas où il courait, mais savait seulement qu'il ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il serait assez loin ou, tout du moins, dans un endroit qu'il jugerait sécurisant.

Aucun des deux ne sût dire combien de temps ils coururent, mais leur passage rapide devant une grande pierre, taillée à l'effigie d'une stèle, les interpela. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et revinrent sur leurs pas, curieux. Cette stèle avait une apparence plutôt ancienne, et les quelques inscriptions gravées dessus étaient effacées par le temps. Deux choses étaient encore cependant bien lisibles, car écrites en caractères bien plus gros. « Samandriel » et, en bas, « I will love you forever ». Le jeune homme resta bloqué devant cette vision qu'il ne comprenait pas. Samandriel ? Mort ? Enterré sous cette si vieille pierre tombale ? Impossible.

« Aide-moi à sortir le cercueil.

-Pardon ?

-Pose pas de question, dépêche ! »

Son ami le regarda, complètement interloqué, mais voyant qu'il s'y mettait de lui-même, décida de l'aider tout de même à exhumer le mort. L'idée le répugnait, et il était effrayé par l'attitude de son ami. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, enfin ? De se mettre à courir comme ça, d'entrer chez quelqu'un, d'être effrayé par une parfaite inconnue, et de vouloir déterrer un cercueil ?

L'entreprise fut ardue mais ils arrivèrent vite au bout. La boîte de bois semblait parfaitement intacte, protégée des affres du temps, et semblait entourée d'un halo blanc qui fit reculer l'ami aux cheveux noirs. Pourtant, le jeune homme trouvait cela parfaitement normal, et il passa sa main sur l'étrange symbole gravé dans l'objet. Un déclic se fit entendre alors que le couvercle était maintenant apte à être ouvert, état dans lequel il se retrouva très rapidement.

« Putain !, s'exclama le brun. »

Dans la tombe, se trouvait un squelette entouré d'un monticule de petites fleurs jaunes, violettes et bleues, semblables à celles devant lesquelles le jeune homme avait embrassé Samandriel pour la première fois. Et ce squelette était pourvu de petites ailes dans son dos. Il s'écroula au sol, le visage couvert de larmes et pleurant tout ce que son corps lui permettait. Oui, Samandriel était mort. Et lui aussi apparemment.


End file.
